Scamp and Colette's Street Adventure
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Sequal to The Making of the Tramp, starts about two weeks after it ends. After meeting Tramps side of the family, Scamp and Colette spend some time on the streets with Orfeo, Cosma, Val, Tam and the rest, learning what life is like.
1. Chapter 1

Scamp and Colette's Street Adventure

Street Family

It had been two weeks since Scamp's meeting with Buster, Tramp walked with his family down to the train station where he had been born. Entering the station Tramp led them to where the Station Dogs lived.

"Tramp" looking round they saw Orfeo, Cosma, Rohan, Val, Tam, and Tara in front of them.

"Hi guys long, allow me to introduce my son Scamp and my daughters Annette, Danielle and Colette" Tramp said smiling.

"So these are my Grandpups, it is nice to finally meet you, I am your Grandpa" Orfeo said walking up.

"I am so glad to meet you, Dad has told me so much about you" Colette said smiling.

"Yeh he said you are a great street dog" Scamp said.

"Did he now, well I do know some tricks, I will have to show you them."

"That would be great Grandpa."

"So we meet again Scamp, I heard about your adventure with Buster" Val said walking over.

"Scamp this is your Uncle Val" Tramp said.

"Valentine, Val was a pup's name I am a dog. I've heard about your adventure Scamp, pretty brave of you to face Reggie."

"I wanted to show I was cut out for street life."

"I say you passed with flying colours, not many pups I know would be brave enough to face him. Not bad at all for a house pet, obviously take after your Dad"

"You think so?"

"Sure do with some training you could be a great street dog."

Looking round the three saw Colette and Danielle chatting happily to Tam, Orfeo and Tara, with Lady talking to Cosma. Turning to Annette they saw she was sat next to Lady but was not joining in with the conversation.

"So you must be Scamp then" looking up they saw Tam walking over. "Hi I am your Aunt Tamora."

"Nice to meet you" Scamp replied.

"So Tramp think we should give them a tour?"

"I think so Tam, be nice to show them my old haunts."

"Its Tamora, I no longer go by Tam, I am no longer a pup."

"I know trust me, turning up with Cahir showed me that."

"So then are we giving them a tour?" asked Orfeo.

"Yes we are, come on I want to show you my old home" Tramp said turning to his family.

"I have always wanted to see where you lived, come on Annette, Daneille" Lady said looking at the two pups.

"Will we get dirty?" Annette asked as they walked.

"We could do" Cosma replied.

"Ann that does not matter you can have a bath, what was Grandma like Aunty Cosma?" Colette asked

"I was wondering when you would ask, she was the kindest dog you could meet. She took such good care of us all as pups."

"She was a wonderful dog who was always smiling, she was a great street dog" Valentine said walking up with Scamp.

"She was, amazing to think she had lived her first two years as a house dog" Cosma said.

"She was a house dog, but you were born on the streets."

"She was born a house dog but she got thrown out when her owners had a baby" Cosma replied as they reached a grave.

"She died last year a month or so before you were born" Orfeo whispered.

"I am proud to have her name, I wish we could have met."

"So do I but I am glad you have her name, in fact you have her eyes."

"I am glad I met you Grandpa."

"Me to Colette" Orfeo replied looking at his family.

Walking through the station Tramp told his family about his early life, all his adventures with Tara, Orfeo, Cosma, Tamora and Valentine chipping in. Reaching the carriages Tramp and Tara helped Colette and Scamp onto the roof, giving them an excellent view of the station.

"Can we going into the station?" Scamp asked.

"Not tonight, tomorrows market day and there will be all sorts coming in, better stay out of the way" Tara replied.

"She's right we get sheep, cattle, goats, tons of vegetables, fruit, furniture, you name we get Friday night" Cosma said from below.

"It sounds like an interesting place" Colette replied.

"It is, say it's about supper time" Valentine called looking up as the station clock struck seven.

"It is to, we should eat together" Tramp replied getting down.

"We should go to the bakery, all the unsold bread is put out about half past" Tara said as the group left the station.

"Will eating together mean we will have to steal?" Annette asked.

"Course it will that's show street dogs eat, we don't get fed like you" Valentine replied.

"I cannot be part of that."

"Annette you don't have to worry stealing is part of street life, besides we need to eat" Tramp replied smiling at her.

"I cannot eat stolen food, if I was found out."

"Oh please calm down, no human will find out, even if they do it doesn't matter. We need to eat and the best way of getting good food is to steal" Tara replied looking at her.

"But it is wrong."

"Oh please house pet spare me, one night is not going to hurt, besides you are with us" Tamora said.

"I cannot do that I have a reputation, I have a home where I will get fed."

"Should have known, typical house pet" Valentine said as they arrived at the bakery.

"Come on then round the back" Tamora said leading them round where they saw the unsold bread laying in baskets.

"Help yourselves."

"This is great, we never get cakes at home" Scamp said a short time later as he ate a piece of shortbread.

"They do make a change" Colette said as she ate some iced fruit cake.

"Becoming street already" Orfeo said grinning at his grandson.

"It is nice that they give you this" Lady said.

"Well they like dogs and they would rather leave it for us then throw it away" Tara replied.

"Not hungry Annette?" Cosma asked noticing she had not touched a thing.

"This is stolen food I cannot touch it."

"Oh please, they give us this, it is not stealing" Tamora said.

"My friends would see it as such; I could not bear the scandal."

"You worry too much about what others say Annette, it does not matter, not like your life depends on it" Tamora replied.

"One has to keep a good reputation."

"You house pets are all the same, I though you would be different, being Lady and Tramps daughter" Tara said.

"I am a house dog, I do have some level of class" came to reply as they walked through town.

As they walked Tara, Valentine and Cosma pointed out landmarks and told the pups stories that happened there. Reaching Snob Hill a while later the group saw Jim and Charles Junior sitting on a rug under the tree while Eliza painted them.

"So these are your humans" Cosma said looking at them.

"They are, it has been great seeing you all again" Tramp replied.

"Same T, I'll see you around" Valentine called as the others headed home.

Sitting with Lady that night as the pups slept Tramp looked over at Annette.

"Ann's nothing like me Pidge I thought she would accept my family, but what she showed shocked me. Valentine, Tamora and Tara were all shocked; I think she has turned them against her."

"It surprised me also, I accepted you and I though she would love meeting them. I did used to be like her before we met, but Ann is part street dog."

"What she is everything that Valentine, Tamora and Tara hate about house dogs, they hate dogs that look down on them. Ann seemed prissy today, that she was ashamed if my family."

"Oh Tramp I know it is her friends I think, no matter how many times I tell her they are the kind of pups who hate streets dogs" Lady replied as they fell asleep.


	2. The Offer

The Offer

Four days after meeting their street family, Scamp, Colette, Danielle and Annette were playing in their garden, when Valentine and Tamora appeared. Walking in through the gate the pair were greeted by the pups.

"I never though you would come here, what is the occasion?" Collette asked as the pair sat down under the tree.

"Well we have been having a think about you all, we do want to get to know you better" Tamora said.

"How do you fancy spending some time with us on the street?" Valentine asked looking at the pups shocked faces.

Are you serious?" Colette asked.

"We sure are kid" came the reply.

"I'd love to" Scamp replied as Angel appeared.

"Scamp you can't you've"

"This is different I want to get to know my family better."

"He's right Angel, you could see your family" Tamora replied.

"M family is here, Scamp you will come back wont you?"

"Course I will"

"Could I come as well, I would like to see how you live?" asked Colette.

"The more the merrier, about you two?" Tamora asked turning to Annette and Danielle.

"No thanks I am happy here, besides I promised Shadow I could help him prepare for the dog show" Danielle replied.

"Shadow is a European Akita who lives across the road, he's a close friend of Scamps" Colette said.

"Well that is fine by us, how about you Annette?"

"I am not going on the streets, I have some class" came the reply as Lady and Tramp appeared.

"Valentine, Tamora this is surprise" Tramp said.

"We've come with an offer for your pups, see if they fancy spending some time with us on the streets" Valentine replied.

"Me and Colette want accept" Scamp replied looking at both his parents.

"Well I am not sure, it is not that I do not trust you, but I would be worried about their safety" Lady replied.

"She's right I am glad that you offered, and I've no problem with it" Tramp replied.

"I can assure you both they would be safe, they would be Ravens, no dog not matter how mean they are would dare touch a Raven. They all saw what we did, they know how powerful we are. Hurt one of us and you have all of us going after you, beside they are your children Tramp, and your name counts for a lot" replied Valentine.

"The street are different Tramp, we are all free now, had they not been then Scamp would have been dead" Tamora replied.

"You can guarantee their safety?" asked Lady.

"Yes we can" both replied.

"Well in that case I see no problem with them going, Tramp what do you think?"

"Fine by me as long you're careful"

"Thank you" Scamp and Colette replied grinning from ear to ear.

"That's settled then, we'll pick them up tomorrow, be seeing you" Valentine called as he and Tamora left.

"Thanks for letting us go Dad" Scamp said.

"I'd much rather you both explore the streets with Valentine and Tamora then on your own."

"You do need to learn about your heritage on that side, its not fair that you know so much about mine and so little about your fathers" Lady replied.

The following day the family were setting together when Valentine, Tamora, Cahir and Pirate arrived, with Cahir wearing a dark green bandanna and Pirate wearing one with a skull and cross bones on. Seeing Cahir Lady took a step back as she remembered him from months earlier.

"Relax Pidge he's harmless here, last year was about you being on his land, besides he's with Tamora" Tramp whispered to her while shooting a glare at Cahir.

"So this is Snob Hill, nice place Tramp, you guys must be Scamp and Colette" Cahir said.

"This is my boyfriend Cahir" Tamora said as the two pups walked up.

"You pair be careful and you lot look after them, they've been raised as house dogs remember" Tramp said.

"Relax T we'll take care of them."

"Course we will teach them all the tricks be pros in no time" Pirate said.

"If anything happens" Lady said.

"Listen it won't, we are masters of the streets, they will be fine" Cahir said coolly.

"Bye Mum Dad see you soon" Colette said.

"See you later, I'll come back Angel, I promise" Scamp said whispering the last part before he to left.

Heading away from Snob Hill the group informed the pups of the ways things worked at the jail and most importantly the rules. As they walked the pups gazed around them with curiosity as they had never been in this direction before. After a while the red bricks walls of the jail appeared as did other dogs that were relaxing on the long grass outside it.

"That looks like"

"So that's Scamp"

"Must he his daughter"

"Well I never"

"Wow that's a surprise"

"Bet Valentine will be teaching them some tricks."

"Here comes trouble"

Were all heard as the group walked in passing a large clear pond as they did so, walking in they heard a load gasp. Turning round they saw Lulu staring them, her eyes locked on Scamp and Colette.

"Oh my, he looks just like" she said walking over.

"Meet Scamp and Colette, they're Tramp's pups" Valentine.

"Well I though as much, Scamp is the image of his father" Lulu replied as a collie looking dog walked up to them.

"This is Lulu she knew your Dad" Pirate said. "And this is her son Mace one of the best swimmers we have."

"Hi so your Tramp's pup, I've heard so much about him."

"Nice to meet you my names Scamp and this is Colette."

"Pleasure so you staying a while?"

"Yeh our parents have let us come and stay, want to see how Dad lived" replied Scamp.

"Great we'll have to meet some time" Mace replied as the group headed into the jail, passing Clover as they went.

"So Scamp and Colette, nice to finally meet you Tamora told me about what you did to our Uncle Buster Scamp, nice going."

"Busters your UNCLE!"

"Pirate didn't tell you then? I though not, yes he his."

"Scamp chill what you did was for the best, Buster practically raised us. Once he was different he would have accepted your Dads choice. Then nearly two years ago our mother got shot by a drunk solider, and then Buster started to hate humans."

"This is why he saw your Dad's staying with Lady as betrayal, as Tramp knew how much pain humans had caused him. Hopeful he's back on track now, seeing you together and then being hit by the junk seems to have knocked some sense into him" Clover finished as they walked round to the back of the jail.

"Well well so these are Tramp's pups" looking over to a pond the saw Lulu sat with another dog and three half grown pups.

"They are" Tamora replied as he dog turned back to Lulu and the group went inside.

"Who was that?" Scamp asked.

"Xavier he's Lulu's husband and once ruled the jail before we took it, this is our place you can sleep here" Valentine replied taking them into a large attic room where light was shining in from the windows.

"We can see everything from here, I have never been so high before" Colette said looking out of the nearest window.

"We can also means we can keep and eye on things, plus it gives us privacy" Tamora replied.

"Well that's the tour, time to start teaching you pair how to live like street dogs" Valentine replied.

"He's right you won't last long out here unless you learn" said Cahir leading them outside.

As the afternoon progressed Cahir, Tamora and Clover gave the pups lessons in street life, with both pups surprising their teachers with their skills. Scamp soon proved himself to be a fast runner and Colette in her ability to act the innocent. Under the eyes of their teachers the pups played with other pups, soon finding they had more in common with street pups then they first thought.

Leaving the jail with Valentine, Tamora and Cahir that night Scamp and Colette walked through the moonlit streets.

"Ok now the plan is to steal food from the bins behind the hotel, we have to be as quiet as we can" Valentine said as they crept behind the hotel.

Following their Uncles lead Scamp and Colette pushed the lit of dustbins and with Tamora's help managed to knock the bin over. Looking side the pair soon found the good food and began to eat.

"So this is the life of the street dog" Colette said a while later as they walked back to the jail.

"It is Colette things can be hard at times" replied Tamora as they arrived back at the jail.

Watching as the pair fell to sleep Tamora and Cahir ginned before falling asleep themselves.

The following morning Valetnine, Tamora, Scamp and Colette stood on the roof of the doctor's surgery watching as the first patients of the day started to arrive.

"This is one of our look out points, being three floors up we can a good view of the town, which means we can spot trouble" Valentine said.

"Now being Wednesday its market day so we have to extra watchful. Today's one of the days then dogs from outside town come into town with there owners, and can cause trouble with the locals."

"Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last week, four fights we had to deal with" Tamora said.

"What happened?" asked Tramp.

"One involved a love triangle, we had insults fly" Tamora replied.

"Didn't half one dog was lucky to escape with his life, hang on we might have trouble" Valentine replied watching as the dogcatchers van rounded the bend at the top of the street.

"HAY TO LOT" looking round they saw a Norwich terrier looking up at them from the attic window.

"You lot had better get inside and hide that dogcatchers on the lookout."

"Thanks for that Toffee, you heard her in you go" Valentine said as the pup's scrambled in.

"Right you guys stay here till he's left, I'll keep watch and tell you when it's safe."

"Thanks for Toffee."

"Not at all you did save my life last year, I could still have been with the JHF's" she replied walking out the door.

A while later when the coast cleared the group slipped out of the doctors and were soon running down the back streets. Then turning a corner they stopped as in front of them stood the dogcatcher.

"You again and with two of the most problem causing dogs" he said.

"RUN" Tamora cried setting off down an ally calling Colette to come with her.

"Scamp" Valentine yelled as Scamp dashed away from him, running strait through the legs of the dogcatcher.

"I'll get you this time" yelled the dogcatchers jumping into his van as Valentine ran after Scamp.

"That was brave kid" Valentine said as they ran through the early morning streets.

"We've got to keep him away from Colette and Aunt Tamora" Scamp replied as they ran round a corner.

Running onwards they looked back and saws that the van was nearly on top of them, the dogcatchers leaning out with his net.

"Uncle Valentine I've got a plan but we have to split up" Scamp yelled as they approached the duck pond near the town hall.

"But Scamp."

"Look in front of you, who's coming up the road" Scamp replied running away from his uncle.

Seeing where Scamp was looking Valentine grinned and slowed down, leaving the dogcatcher chasing Scamp alone.

"Got you now" he said then yelled in shock as Scamp swerved right into the path of a postman on his bicycle. Yelling in shock the dogcatcher swerved trying to avoid hitting the postman. Missing the postman by inches the dogcatcher lost control and landed with a load splash strait into the duck pond. Stopping outside the town hall Scamp grinned as the dogcatcher was helped out by a passing builder, only to receive an earful from the postman.

"That was classy Scamp, very good thinking that" Valentine said as Colette and Tamora joined them.

"We shadowed you on the backstreets we saw everything" Tamora said.

"You were amazing Scamp" Colette said as city official and others walked over to the pond.

"Come on, its time we were making ourselves scarce, wonder how long this will take to get round the streets" Valentine said leading the group away.


	3. Traim dogs

Train Dogs

It was the following day, Scamp and Colette sat chatting to Orfeo, Cosma and Rohan were in the station.

"Tramp will be proud when he hears about yesterday" Cosma said.

"He will be, you have certainly proved that you are his son Scamp!" Rohan said with a grin.

"I agree I am not sure even Tramp and Buster could have done better given the circumstances" said Orfeo as Bernie, Frank and Ilar walked up to them.

"Well now so this is young Scamp, nice to meet you at last" Ilar said as Frank stroked them both.

"Nice to meet you to, Pirate told us you lived here" Scamp replied.

"I do Scamp, Ilar adopted me when I was just a pup, it's a great life I get to meet interesting people and animal. I've met Jim a few times when he's been off on a business trip. Well I have to be off to the platform got the ten fifty to Boston due in five" Ilar said leaving.

"Say have pair ever left town?" asked Cosma as they followed Ilar onto the platform.

"Never" both pups replied.

"How about a train ride then, its only morning, could go to one of the villages" Orfeo said.

"Could we?" Colette asked.

"Course we could, we could go and visit Lulu's nieces" replied Roahn.

"Then lets be off then, third class seems quiet" Orfeo said as the train pulled in.

"On you get" Roah said jumping on board and leading them into a compartment.

As the train set off the pups gazed out of the window, gazing at the scenery as it flew by. Watching the pair Cosma smiled at Rohan who licked her as the door opened and the ticket collector looked in. Seeing the group he smiled before leaving them in peace. Watching the fields go by Scamp and Colette were entranced happy, excited at the fact they were leaving town for the first time. A while later as the train stopped and the pups looked round at Orfeo, Cosma and Rohan.

"This is us, off you get" Rohan said leading the group out onto a small quiet village platform.

Entering the village the pups gasped at how small and beautiful it was, passing the village green they saw a group of young mothers sat playing wit their children. As the group passed, the mothers smiled, with one or two walking up to stroke them.

"Cosma" looking towards the post office they saw a beautiful collie waking towards them wearing a pink collar.

"Candy it is nice to see you, these are Tramp's pups Scamp and Colette" Cosma replied as the collie sat down.

"Hi I'm Candy your Father helped me find a home."

"We know that story, how is life here?" asked Colette.

"Wonderful I know everyone and they know me, I got out every day with my owners Father on his deliveries."

"How did you get your name?" asked Scamp.

"My owners Grandparents own the sweetshop and I knocked over a jar of candy a few days after I was adopted."

"That's nice, so you are happy here" Orfeo said.

"Of course I am, I would never go back to town, when you see my Aunt give her my best" Candy said as the group left.

Walking out of the village the pups and Rohan ran on ahead barking loudly as they did. Passing the stables a golden retriever barked an hello as her pups played with three young foals. Reaching the hills Cosma led them up a dirt road into a sheep farm where they watched a young collie doing her job.

"Ivy" looking round the dog barked before walking over to them.

"Hi Cosma and that looks like Tramp" Ivy replied running over.

"His son and daughter"

"I cannot stay to chat I've got to train for the trials, bye" she called running back into the farm as the group left.

"Where to now?" Scamp asked as they walked past a duck pond where four swans were swimming.  
"Next village by bus, three other pups live there" Rohan replied.

"I think some lunch is in order when we get there, I am starving" Cosma said as they sat waiting.

"Sorry Cosma I forget you need more food then the rest of us" Orfeo said.

"Here one comes now, Scamp Colette top deck at the back" Rohan said as a bright red double bus pulled up in front of them.

Jumping on the group went to the top deck and found that it was more crowded then they expected.

"Would you look at that."

"Odd having dogs without owners."

"Must be paying calls."

Were the comments passed by the other passengers as the group settled down on the back seats. Setting off the bus rumbled through the winding country roads, passing fields of sheep, cows, corn and horses. From their seats the group looked out as the bus passed three people on horses. Getting off in the next village the dogs skilfully stole two strings of sausages from the butchers. Running as his apprentice chased after them with a meat cleaver in hand.

"You bloody terrors, come back again an you'll be made into sausages" he called waving the meat cleaver at them.

Hiding outside the village pub they ate their sausages and chatting to the landlords dog before walking up to the doctors come village hospital. Outside they saw a collie looking dog lying on the grass.

"Cosma, Rohan this is a surprise" she said as they walked up.

"Good afternoon Amber, these are Tramps pups" Cosma replied laying down next to her.

"A pleasure to meet you all" she said as man passed by with his left arm in a sling and two black eyes.

"So Amber how are things here, been busy and what happened to him?" Orfeo asked watching the man.

"Got into a fight in the Sheep and Collie on Saturday, something to do with a woman, the man he was fighting is in a similar state. Been very busy, three broken bones, one knee kicked by a horse, four cases laryngitis and one window cleaner fell off a ladder, and that's just this morning!"

"Wow you have been busy, how's life with your owners?" asked Cosma.

"Wonderful they are both such nice people, they have a baby girl now, over a year old."

"I'm glad you are happy, your humans sound like ours" Colette as a man walked by on crutches

"I am happy I often go into surgery when Walter is seeing young children, he says I help them to relax and not to be scared."

"That is nice, do you go out on call with him?"

"On every call, on dry days I rub alongside his bicycle when its wet we go by car. All the patients like me and I get to meet their dogs, it is a nice life I have here."

"AMBER" looking round they saw Walter and Nurse Mary walking out of the door.

"We have several home visits to make, are you coming with us?" he asked.

"I have to go, we will be seeing some children, it has been nice seeing you all" Amber replied as she got into Walters car.

"Come on then, let's go and see Faith up at the church" Rohan said as they left the hospital.

Walking up through the village they passed stopped to let a herd of goats pass by, and the line of traffic that was following slowly behind. Passing the school they barked at the headmasters Saint Bernard who was playing football with a group of boys and calling an hello to the caretakers tabby cat who was sat on a wall sunbathing ands being stroked by two girls. Walking up a hill they passed the undertakers where pair of black cats were sat on the wall and a three ravens perched on the roof, all calling out greetings as the dogs passed by.

Arriving at the church they found a group of builders busy fixing the roof and a collie playing fetch with a blond haired teenage girl. Seeing the group the pair walked over, both wearing pink ribbons.

"Orfeo, Cosma it is a pleasure to see you all. I trust you are keeping well Cosma, you certainly look healthy."

"I am Faith my pups are growing well, this is Scamp and Colette two of Tramps pups."

"I am pleased to meet you, welcome to my home" Faith replied as the girl bent down to stroke the pups.

"My name is Hope, I am the vicar's daughter."

"This place seems nice Faith, what's with the workman?" Orfeo.

"The summer storms we had three weeks past blew half the tiles off into the cemetery, sent the drainpipes into Vicarage garden and sent a tree through a stained glass window."

"That sounds expensive" Scamp replied.

"It was, we have been having services in the village hall for the past three weeks, lucky there are plenty of funds for the work to be done".

"FAITH HOPE" looking round they saw the Vicar walking out of the church pushing a cart.

"We have to be going, it is the village fait tomorrow and we have much to do" Faith said as they walked out the gate.

"Be seeing you" Orfeo called as they walked on past the church.

Continuing up the road the group chatted then jumped like lighting as a car went speeding down it. Then there was a screech of tyres and a load crash as the car crashed into an on coming van, sending the car behind it into a ditch. Looking back the dogs watched as the passers by rushed to help the divers, with the driver of the second car yelling abuse.

"We'd best not linger here" Rohan said.

"Best not this could turn nasty" Orfeo replied.

Carrying on up the road till they reached a blacksmiths the group found five horses and a pony tied up to a wooden fence. Sitting next to the horses was a collie looking dog wearing green collar with a flower shaped tag.

"Afternoon Daisy, your owner looks busy" Cosma said.

"He his, these six plus other jobs been a busy week" Daisy replied.

"I can imagine" Rohan replied as one of the horses looked up at them.

"Not seen you around here before" he said.

"We're town dogs here on a daytrip" Rohan replied as a human walked towards them.

"Friends of yours Daisy?" he asked fitting a shoe to the pony.

"This is my owner, he's a blacksmith like his Father" Daisy told the group as he patted them.

"He's a good one at that, known him since I was a foal" a large shire horse said.

"Wow your big" Scamp said walking up to him.

"I am a Shire Horse young pup, my job to pull carts for my owner" the horse replied.

"I'd love to see the view from your back" Scamp replied.

"Not a chance pup" came the reply as the church clock struck half three.

"Yikes is that the time?" Rohan said looking at the old alarm clock on a shelf inside the forge.

"It is to, we had best be making a move, got to get back to our stop" Orfeo said.

"We've got to go Daisy it's later then we though" Cosma said leaving.

"See you again" she called as they walked away.

A bus ride later the group arrived back at the station where they boarded a train home, sharing a carriage with two carriage horses. The horse proved very good company as they were interest to here what town life was like. It turned out they were headed for work at a mansion, in an area called Golden Flower. Arriving at the station the dogs headed to Orfeo's carriage.

"So then fancy hearing more about what your Father got up to as a pup?" Cosma asked as they ate.

"Love to" both pups replied grinning.

"Dad will you be alright with them, Rohan and I are tired and want to go back to yours."

"Course I will be love, you get to bed" Orfeo replied seeing the pair out.

"Well then lets see now, your Father got up to a fair bit as a pup, usually having Buster or Tara with him, on many occasions all three were together."

"Did Dad and Buster get on well then?" asked Scamp.

"We practically brothers, Buster was born in the next carriage grew up together."

"That's not what I heard."

"Don't believe everything you here, half of it will be misinformation, awful lot of half truths about your Father."

"What kind of things did he do Grandpa?" Colette asked.

"Well at school one day a boy a couple of years older then Frank gave him a beating, after Frank had accidently knocked him over after tripping over the caretakers broom. Frank apologised strait away but this boy still was not happy. Frank came home with a black eye, cut lip, other bruises and a sprained wrist."

"Bernie and Sandy must have been angry" Colette said.

"That's putting it milady, they were fuming as were the teachers for that matter. Frank didn't get punished as three teachers had seen the incident through the staffroom window. Also the lad in question was two years older and had a reputation for causing trouble. Now as it happened Buster and Tramp knew this lad and his family have a farm about half a mile away."

"I bet Dad wasn't happy when he saw Frank" Scamp said.

"Not in the slightest, both vowed to pay the lad back double for what he did. So about a week later at the farmers market the pair decided to let the goat herd out. Lad's father had brought about twenty to market. Well then Buster and your Dad decided to let the other goats out, figured they could cause mischief."

"They did that, how many goats were there in all, did they cause trouble?" both pups asked grinning form ear to ear.

"Understatement of the century, must have been hundred in number, pair even led half of them to some selected locations. Let's see we had thirteen in here, another ten in the hospital gardens, sixteen were in the school grounds, four outside the police station, fifteen caused chose at the Pound and allowed all dogs to escape and the rest cussed mayhem in the gardens."

"How long did it take to round them all up?" asked Colette.

"Let's see they did in mid day and it was midnight by the time all were back with their owners. It caused one hell of a commotion. It took fifteen police men, the farmers and their men, the fire brigade, a vet, four porters, two teachers, the caretaker, thirty privates, three shopkeepers, two delivery drivers and five civil servants to round them up."

"Wow that's amazing, how much trouble did they cause?" Scamp asked.

"A ton of it, firstly they caused fifteen sprained wrists, ten sprained ankles, ten broken bones and three cases of concussion. Then there were fifty broken fences, one hundred and twenty gates off hinges, ruined about two hundred lawns, they ate fifty lines of washing, five bags of shopping, and somehow got into a bakers back room and ate half the days stock."

"That is so funny, Dad sure does know how to cause trouble" Scamp replied laughing.

"He does, four days later he and Tara stole two bags of warm pasties from right under the nose of the police force. They were overseeing a football came and the pair stole them right out from under their seats."

"I wish I could have seen that" Colette said as they fell to sleep.

The following day they were awoken the following day by the smell of croissants and cinnamon. Waking up they saw Tara standing in front of them with a paper from the bakery.

"Morning all, thought though I'd bring you breakfast" she said.

"Thanks Tara" Orfeo said smiling as she opened the bag.

"Dig in guys this is curtsy of smart and filthy rich lawyer who seems to hate street dogs, he put these down on a bench while he chatted friend. Next thing he knows I'm running off with these, seemed pretty annoyed." She said as they ate their croissants and beagles.

"So then you guys fancy heading to the Zoo?" Tara asked.

"Love to, Mum told us all about going there with Dad" Colette said.

"Well then let's being going, as it's a Friday it should be fairly quiet so we will have plenty of time to look round."

Leaving the station the group passed a string of passengers and cargo all walking into the station. Jumping on a tram the group sat with the morning commuters, watching people make their way to work. As they passed the shops and restaurants they saw the morning deliveries being unloaded. As they passed the police station they watched as three men were being unloaded from a wagon. Arriving at the Zoo the group slipped in with a school party, watching as a ginger haired policeman gave directions to a lost milkman.

Entering the Zoo the pups gasped as they saw all the animals, immediately running over to the alligator pond.

"Wow you have big jaws!" Scamp said as a one surfaced.

"I have care to see how big?" the gator asked opening his jaws widely.

"Come on Scamp away from here that one nearly had your Mothers head off" Orfeo called leading him over to the buffalo field.

"Now then little pups, how are you finding your trip?" asked as large bull.

"Fun, we've never been here before" answered Colette smiling as a calf walked up to them.

Leaving the buffalo the group saw giraffe, elephants, cougars, then jumped out of the way as a tree came down.

"What the heck? Hay guys its that beaver" Tara said as they group walked into and found large male beaver gnawing at a tree.

"Let's see if we put this one the left, then the boys take that onto the left bank" the beaver said.

"Morning friend" Orfeo called causing the beaver to look, a look of shock coming over his face when he saw Scamp and Colette.

"Would you believe it you look pair look just like two dogs I met last year" he said.

"Those dogs you met were our parents" Scamp replied as the beaver put the end of a muzzle over the log.

"Well I'll be, well I'm grateful for them, helped me and the Miss get this place finished" replied the beaver as a female and three youngsters walked up to meet them.

"Willow my flower this pair are the pups of those dogs I met last year" the beaver said.

"Nice to meet you, come on then lets get these branches in" Willow replied as the dogs left.

"Tara" looking round they saw a female dog walking towards them with six pups.

"Well well look who we have here, long time no see Trixie" Tara replied as she stared at the pups.

"That pup looks just like Tramp" she said.

"Well of course he does, he is Tramps son and the girl pup is his sister."

"Son, so that means there Mother is."

"Oh yeh Tramp has a home now, and a girl who really loves him."

"I though that was Fifi, so how is he?"

"I've heard of you, Dads fine as is Mum" Scamp replied.

"Just goes to show Trix, so these are yours then" Tara said looking at the pups.

"Yeh"

"No Father?"

"Shut it Tara you know"

"Yeh I do know Trix, all the scandals details."

"Shut it I know all about you and" she replied snarling.

"A lie that is all that is, besides I didn't do what you did. So tell me, where are their brothers and sisters?"

"A little bit busy today this trip was short notice."

"Tara come on lets leave Trixie and the pups, we've wasted enough time with this shameless" Orfeo replied leading the group away.

"What happened there?" Colette asked as they walked a flock of flamingos.

"Trixie back there once dated your Dad when he was younger and she and I do not get on" Tara replied.

Continuing on through the Zoo the group watched with aw as a fair of majestic bald eagles swoop through a large aviary. At a large pool they laughed as a group of sleek sea lions played as game of tag, with the pups pressing their noses up against the glass. Putting her paw against the glass Colette smiled as a pup placed his flipper up against the glass on his side. Arriving at the panda enclosure they watched as the pandas sat eating bamboo with many raising a paw in greeting at the dogs. Entering the walk through aviary all laughed as three kingfishers flew down, with a youngster landing on Colette's head. At flowers brightly coloured humming birds' sucked nectar out, flitting from one flower to another. Walking out they arrived at the wolf enclosure there they saw a pack of six adults and three pups playing, all walking over when they saw the dogs.

"Well this is odd you do not often get dog in" said a large male.

"No they are not allowed in" said a female.

"Wow I've never a wolf before, you look sort of like dogs" Scamp said.

"We are in some ways" said another.

"What's life like outside?" asked a young male.

"Fun, its great" Scamp replied.

"You are so lucky to be free" the wolf replied smiling sadly.

"Were you ever free?"  
"I was this place is not my home, but it is for a few months, my home was badly damaged by fire."

"Where is your home?"

"A large park, that runs for hundreds of miles, a place where you can truly be free. It was fire and being caught in a hunters trap and poison, I was brought here to recover, that I have, soon I will rejoin my tribe" the wolf replied.

"It sounds an amazing place."

"Oh it is, two of my friends here will join me, new blood for my pack" the wolf said lifting his proud heading a letting out a howl.

Leaving the Zoo a while later the group chatted, then stopped as they saw Buster walking out of the station. Seeing Scamp Buster looked away as the group entered the station, sitting on the platform watching the trains.


	4. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

Buster walked towards Snob Hill his head down as he reached the house and saw Tramp and Lady relaxing in the garden with Jim and Darling.

"TRAMP" looking up Tramp gasped as he saw Buster standing at the back fence.

"Buster this is the last place I expected to see you" Tramp said walking over.

"I need a word, would you come into town with me?"

"Alright Buster I'll give you a chance, but if this is a trick or a trap."

"I swear on my life it isn't."

"Alright then, Lady I need to chat to Buster, I'll be back later."

"Be careful Tramp I want you back in one piece."

"I will be" Tramp replied jumping over the fence and into the back alley.

Walking down the back darkening street the pair walked in silence as late night traffic passed them.

"What's prompted this change Buster, what's made you come here?"

"Jewel"

"You're back together?"

"Since December, I love her, that thing with Trixie was madness."

"I though you and Tara had something."

"No she's like my sister, I though I did but, I now know that I love Jewel."

"Angel said you."

"I did, but that was just for fun, I meant it more like a brother, it was to protect her. Dam it T I've not been myself these past few months."

"I should have told you about Lady when we first met."

"Its not your fault, its all me that. Pirate, Valentine, Clover, Tamora and that fighting it all got to me. Now I've got to get myself sorted out."

"I forgive you Buster, we've been brothers since we were pups. So what caused the change?"

"I'm going to be a Father, Jewel told me a couple of days ago."

"Wow well congrats, you'll make a good one."

"I hope so, I need to prove to Jewel that she was right in taking me back."

"It nearly two years since you split, and she took you back a year later."

"Pushing her away like that was the worst mistake I ever made, the one thing I regret doing."

"Listen that was then, you were hurting badly, you though you were doing the right thing."

"I did, dam it I changed after that. She said she had waited for me, that she never stopped loving me."

"Then she wants to be with you, both of you can do this together."

"I hope so. What I said last year, what I did to Scamp I am so sorry for all that. I should never have. You were my best mate, I let my angry at those murders destroy that."

"Buster we've been brothers since we were pups, and we still are, I forgive you Buster."

"Thanks T, brothers?"

"Brothers, lets put the past to bed and leave it here."

"Agreed, so tell me I saw Scamp and Colette with Tara and Orfeo."

"They are seeing what street life is like, Valentine invited them to see what things were like."

"I think that smarter then him being out with me. Worried what they will get up to?"

"Partly, more that they do not get into to much mischief."

"Well Valentine and the Freedom Ravens broke the Jail House Fighters power, only one of the leaders still lives. Many young dogs rebelled when they took the jail, others were killed. Lots of pups left the jail with there mothers when they went back home, We had about fifteen young dogs leave town that night, took the train to a new star. Other older dogs that were still alive did the same or surrendered."

"What about Lulu, did she survive?"

"They all live, Xavier was the leader I mentioned, still live together in the jail. Turned out all Xavier wanted was a family and to be with her. They are very happy together, doesn't matter that Xavier isn't a leader at all."

"I would like to see them again, I'll have to visit some time with Lady."

Arriving back at Tramps house the pair saw Lady waiting for them.

"Buster this is Lady."

"Lady it is a pleasure to meet you, I am sorry for what I did to Scamp and all I have done."

"I am glad you have apologised and I am willing to accept that" Lady said smiling as the pair went inside.


	5. Meeting of Old Friends

Meeting of old Friends

The following day Tramp, Lady, Annette, Danielle and Buster met outside The Three Plum Bakery as the morning breakfasters walked in and out. Many chose to sit on the tables outside, chatting about the weather, the news, their families and the day's business. Passing by the Sorting Office they barked as their postman friend. Passing the hospital they saw Sooty outside next to the Coal Cart.

"Morning all" he called as they passed.

"Morning Sooty, been busy?"

"We have this is the fifth call this morning, then we've three schools, four shops and the police station."

Reaching the jail a short time later they were met by Scamp, Cahir and Valentine.

"Dad, Mom it's great to see you" Colette said running up to them.

"Well it's great to see both as well" Tramp said as they walked into the jail.

Then Tramp stopped as in front of him was Lulu, Xavier and Mace chatting to Pirate and Tamora.

"Tramp it is nice to see you again, this is my eldest Mace" Lulu said smiling.

"You look well Tramp" Xavier said.

"Lady I would like you to meet Lulu and Xavier" Tramp replied as Buster walked in with Scamp and Valentine.

"I am pleased to meet you all Lulu, Xavier, I have heard about you."

"Its nice to meet you Lady and your daughters, I am so glad Tramp has found someone" Lulu said.

"Tramp would you walk with me, I want to tell you about my past."

"Lady I'm going to chat to Xavier about his past."

"I think Lulu and I have a lot to chat about, I want to here all about life out here" Lady replied.

Walking round the back of the jail Xavier slowly began to tell Tramp of his troubled past. As he listened Tramp began to understand, but was not surprised at what he heard.

"So I was taken in by the sister of one of the leaders she adopted me and I rose through the ranks. When I first met Lulu I fell for her, all I wanted was to be with her. She was worth surrendering for, better then to do that then die. With her I can be myself, the pup who I once was. All I ever wanted since I as a pup was a family, Lulu gave me that. I was never really who I seemed it was all an act, I am myself with Lulu. It was no choice to surrender for me, what your brother set me and Lulu free."

"That's love for you Xavier, I am glad you are both happy. Let's start over, friends?"

"Friends Tramp" came the reply as the walked back round to find Lady, Lulu, Collette, Annette and Danielle gossiping happily.

"I see you are all getting on well" Tramp said as they watched Scamp, Mace and a group of others pups play with a ball.

"We get on like a house on fire, just been telling Lady all the gossip" Lulu replied.

Sitting down the pair laughed as they chatted before being given a tour of the jail by Valentine. As the day wore the group met other occupants of the jail, all keen to meet the Tramp. Watching his children play Tramp smiled out how at ease Colette, Scamp and Danielle looked as they played with other street pups.

As the sun set that night the family made there way to Toni's, where they were met by Toni and Jo. Sitting at the table outside the family ordered their meal listening to all the gossip from Jo.

"Very busy night we have; two stag parties, a fortieth birthday, a retirement, and three detectives and their wives."

"We had better keep the police number to hand, those stag parties have been on the red wine" Toni said serving the dogs.

"This looks lovely" Danielle said looking at the lasagne she and Annette were sharing.

"The food is fantastic, tuck in" Tramp replied as he and Lady began to eat their spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow this pepperoni is hot, great food" Scamp said as he and Colette at a pepperoni pizza.

From the kitchen door Jo took a picture of the dogs before giving them their desert; Italian Flag ice cream. With mint, vanilla and raspberry the dish was meant to look like the Italian flag, which it did. After that Tamora and Cahir arrived all made their way home through the quiet streets.

"Daddy, why are Scamp and Colette enjoying being on the streets so much? I have heard so much gossip about them, I told them both and they do not seem to care" Annette said as they entered Snob Hill.

"Ann gossip is not all that important, your father and I endured a few weeks of it when he first came to live with me. It passed when they got to know him, now he is part of the community, The gossip about your bother and sister will pass, do not worry" Lady replied smiling at her daughter.

"So it did not ruin your reputation?"

"At first it did, but once they got to know Tramp, once they saw who his is, it all went away. They praised him and me for being brave enough to have a relationship."

"Even that was not universal, some dogs, your mother close friends accepted me strait away. With others it took time but in the end all came round. Scamp and Colette have to understand my side of the family, as do you both" Tramp replied as they settled down on the front porch.

"But there is s difference between knowing the family, and becoming a street dog."

"Annette not all street dogs have a choice." Tamora replied. "Many are born into it and other are abandoned or thrown out by their owners. Some even chose a street life because their one at home is so bad that the streets are a better option. It's not an easy life for us but we survive" she said sitting down in front of them.

"Couldn't you all find nice homes?"

"Lord above Ann you are so naïve. Most humans wouldn't take in street dogs, and most streets dogs don't want homes."

"But a home is better."  
"Not all homes, some humans hurt their dogs badly, I know five dogs who suffered" Cahir said.

"He's right, Tara was once a house dog, till her owner beat her so badly she nearly died. I found her, beaten, half starved and close to death, she recovered but she'll never trust humans again" Tramp said.

"You think you know so much Annette when in fact you are nothing more then a pampered, stuck up little house pet" Tamora said.

"I am a house dog and I am proud of it" Annette replied walking into the house.

"Tamora there was no need for that, she is only young" Tramp said glaring at his sister.

"She deserved it Tramp, thinking she knows better then us. No offense Lady but she is the worst kind of house dog, the kind that thinks they're better then street dogs. I don't mind house dogs, but I hate dogs like that."

"Tamora's right we all expected better of Ann as she is half street, but we were wrong. She needs to sort her attitude towards us out, or she will make enemies" Cahir said as the pair left with Scamp and Colette.

Walking into the house the pair found Annette sat next to Darling as she read Junior a story.

"That was unfair and nasty Annette, you should have more respect for street dogs" Tramp said glaring at his daughter.

"They expected me to be fine with stealing food, that I cannot do Daddy, not even to fit in with your side of the family" she replied.

"Annette if you carry on like that you will alienate your Fathers side of the family, Tamora was very angry with what you said." Lady said as she looked hard at her daughter.

"I did not fully meant what I said but I cannot be something I am not, I am a house dog not a street one. I do not want to live on the street nor act as they do, I simply want to visit them."

"Ann you have to accept that they have no choice in the way they live, they do what they have to survive" Tramp said.

"I understand that Daddy but please let me be the house dog that I am. I have my reputation to think off" she replied.

"Tramp leave it, it can be difficult for a pup to grow, our society is based on certain types of behaviour. I grew up that way and Annette obviously wants that type of life, it might be best not to force her."

"I get that Pidge" Tramp replied as they curled up together that night.


	6. To the Coast

To the Coast

A couple of days later Scamp, Orfeo, Tamora, Cahir, Valentine and Colette sat in an empty train carriage, watching as three horses, sixteen cows, a herd of sheep, four zebra and two lions were loaded into other carriages. Setting off, the group watched as the landscape rolled by. Arriving at the first village they were met at the station by Candy and Ivy, watching as the sheep, cows and four boxes of sweets were unloaded. Three stops later the train pulled into a sleeping village station where Tamora received a surprise. Standing on the platform were two of the young dogs that had left the jail months earlier.

"Afternoon Tamora" said one as a kitchen sink and a stack of pine furniture was unloaded.

"Afternoon" she called as the train set off once more.

The train pulled into the coastal station that marked its final stop a couple of hours later, dark clouds laid heavily overhead. As they got off the group saw a striped ginger cat prowling along the platform.

"Evening Tiger" called Orfeo.

"Evening all, you had best be finding a bed for the night, we are expecting a bad storm, and waves are already getting rough." Tiger said as they walked out.

"Thanks for the tip" Valentine replied leading the group into the quiet streets as rain began to fall.

"Where do we go now?" asked Colette as they walked.

"Your Great Aunt has a hotel that we can stay in, come on we'd best hurry" Valentine replied hurrying along the pavement.

Walking through town they hopped on a tram, soon reaching the hotel where they saw Aurelia standing outside under the porch.

"AURELIA" Orfeo called smiling as she ran up to them.

"Brother it is great to see you, and who are these?"

"Cahir is Tamora's boyfriend, Scamp and Colette are Tramp's pups" he replied as they walked into the hotel, all shaking themselves off.

"Uncle Orfreo" looking up they saw Renata walking down stairs. "Nice of you to come visit, these Tramps?"

"Scamp and Colette this is Renata your cousin" Aurelia replied as they dried off.

"Nice to meet you" the pair yawned.

"Bed for you pair I think" Aurelia said leading them up to the third floor.

As the rain came down outside, they all headed to their beds, when a loud rumble of thunder was heard outside, followed by lightening.

"Tiger was right about that storm" Cahir said settling down next to Tamora.

"Its not surprising, its been raining on and off all day, night" Aurelia called as they all fell to sleep.

The next day dawned bright and clear, with no traces of the storms that had hit the town the previous night. Waking up the residents awoke to find some damage to their property. At the beach the coastguard had been busy as there were reports of four wrecked ship, with numerous others coming in with damage.

Heading towards a beach outside town the pups ran down where both gasped when they saw a mermaid sitting next to an unconscious brown pup.

"Who are you?" Colette asked as the rest of the group walked.

"Vanessa, wow its great to see you" Tamora said.

"This pair are Tramps son and daughter, Scamp and Colette" said Valentine.

"Who is?" Colette asked looking at the pup that was laid on wooden planks.

"I do not know, I rescued him from the sea last night, I dragged him to shore" Vanessa replied stroking the pup. "He was inside a sinking ship, the humans were already in lifeboats."

Looking at the pup all saw that he was begin to wake up, seeing this Valentine, Orfeo, Cahir and Scamp walked back to some rocks while Colette and Tamora stayed close. Watching as he opened his eyes all three noticed that he had pale blue ones, and that he was a similar age to Scamp and Colette. Opening his eyes the pup looked at them before turning over onto his front.

"W, where am I?" he asked looking at the three.

"Safe on a beach" Vanessa replied.

"Who are you?" asked Colette.

"I am, I don't know, I remember a ship then waking up here" the pup replied looking round at Tamora, Colette and Vanessa.

"My name is Vanessa I rescued you from a sinking ship last night" she said as the pup moved closer to her.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Colette as the other dogs moved closer.

"I remember pain, hunger, cold water, the smell of the sea, then waking up here. Ocean, across the ocean, across the Atlantic Ocean."

"You do not sound like you come from here at all" Vanessa said as Valentine and Scamp walked over.

"Hi I am Scamp and this is my sister Colette, you sound like you might be English. The Atlantic is between England and the United States, which is where you are now."

"I suppose I might be, but what do I do now? I don't know who I am or where I come from. I have no home to go to, who are you guys and thanks for saving me Vanessa."

"I am glad I was able to help you, you deserve a chance to live" Vanessa replied stroking the pup's fur.

"Before we decided where you live pup you need a name" Orfeo said.

"I suppose I do" replied the pup.

"How about Ocean?" Colette suggested a while later as they played in the water.

"Ocean I like that, I like swimming in water, ever since I was a pup".

"Well in that case Ocean sounds like a good name, what do the rest of you think?" Vanessa asked.

"I like it"

"Fits how he came here"

"Good name"

"Ocean it is, that's Colette" Ocean replied smiling.

"A name is the first step to a new life" Orfeo said.

"Ocean, Colette look that this" Scamp called pointing to a large piece of woof with a rope attached to it.

"I've got an idea, Vanessa would you be able to pull us along on this?" asked Scamp.

"Not me but some of my dolphin friends could" replied Vanessa as a pod of dolphins swam up to them.

Getting onto the board the pair grinned as the creatures pulled them along. Swimming alongside them was Colette sat in the back of one of dolphins with Vanessa swimming on their right. Reaching the cliff face the pups were taken onto the caves that reached deep into the cliffs. Entering the caves the pups gazed in aw at the crystals and artwork on the walls. Looking at the pictures the pups saw mermaids, fish, dolphins, whales and other sea creatures.

"These are beautiful, who did them?" asked Colette.

"We did other mermaids, it is a place we came to relax, out of sight from humans" Vanessa replied.

"Why are there so many seals here?" asked Scamp.

"They come here to have their pups in safety away from predators, they cannot swim in here. The water is deep but the opening is to small for them to swim through, this give the pups a safe place to play. Another tunnel leads to a sheltered area of water outside, they can bold back inside as soon as predators appear."

"They seem curios about us" Ocean said.

"They have never seen dogs before" replied Vanessa as three seal pups swam up to them.

"Hi what are you?" asked the pups.

"We're dogs, we live on land" Scamp said. "We are here visiting, we've never seen seals up close."

"Do you like play in the water?" asked one pup swimming up close.

"We do" Scamp replied grinning at Colette and Ocean both jumping onto the water to join the pups.

Swimming in the water the pups played together with dogs managing to dive under the water thanks to Vanessa's spell. Under the water the dogs found the seals sleek and fast, leading the dogs on and underwater journey. With Vanessa alongside them, Scamp, Colette and Ocean explored the sprawling network of underwater caves. Swimming out of the caves a while later the dogs surfaced to find Valentine, Orfeo, Cahir and Tamora waiting for them on the rocks.

"Did you have fun?" Cahir asked walking into the water to meet them.

"It was great, we swam with some young seal pups" replied Scamp.

"We swam into underwater caves to" said Ocean.

"A good time then" said Orfeo.

"Would you all like to visit my home?" asked Vanessa.

"Could we?" asked Colette in amazement.

"Yes I took your Father down to my home last summer" Vanessa replied.

"She's right we all went down" said Tamora smiling.

"That would be fantastic to see" Ocean said.

"Then in that case we shall go" replied Vanessa casting a spell over the others.

Guided by Vanessa the dogs were led to Atlanta, narrowly avoiding a group of sharks as they swam past. Arriving at a series of cliffs the group looked down and saw magnificent city shining in the water.

"This is my home"

"Its beautiful Vanessa, I've never seen anything like it before" Colette said in aw.

"It is even better inside the city, come on."

Swimming down Vanessa led them through a network of parks that bordered the city. Swimming through Vanessa introducing them to the children that were playing there, as well as telling what the plants were.

"Humans have places I parks where children can play" Tamora said watching some play in a play area.

"It gives them a safe place to play."

"In our home it is a little dangerous for children in some places."

"Atlanta is safe, as it outside for that part, they enjoy playing here" Vanessa replied as they passed a pair of elderly mer people.

Reaching the city Vanessa led them into the bustling market place that dominated the city centre. Reaching a pet stand, Vanessa bough each of the pup's a collar before taking them to the palace for tea. Arriving at the palace the group found Vanessa's sister playing with her pet sea lion.

"Vanessa your back, are these the dogs from last year?" she asked.

"Hi Ula playing with Lucky I see" Vanessa replied as the sea lion swam up to them.

"He loves to play" Ula replied as they swam inside.

Giving the dogs a tour of the palace both mermaids listened to the dog's tales of life on land.

"Humans do strange things" Ula said later that night as they all sat on a palace balcony.

"So do mermaids" replied Tamora.

"Have any humans ever fallen in love with mermaids?" asked Colette.

"Hundreds of times, normally it only lasts a few months. There have been occasions where the love has not ended though. Five years ago our older cousin saved a young fisherman from drowning and they fell in love."

"What happened, did your cousin become human?"

"Our Father offered to make her one, but the boy refused"

"Why, if he loved her?"

"Because he did not wish her to live on land with him, instead he wanted to live with her in the sea. It turned out the boy was an orphan, he wanted to live in the sea away from land. So he did and they now have a two year old son."

"That is amazing" Colette replied glancing quickly at Ocean.

"Vanessa, Ula" looking round the group saw the girls Mother.

"Ula it is time for bed missy, you others had best not be up to late" she said taking Ula to bed.

"I am shattered now, bed sounds nice" Ocean said a while later as they watched the late night goings on.

"Bed does sound good" Tamora replied as Vanessa led them into a guest room.

Early the following day Vanessa took the group back to the surface, where they left her on a beach near the harbour. Still wearing their collars from the sea the group set off towards the hotel, arriving just as the milk man passed by.

"AURLEIA" Orfeo called.

"I can hear to brother there is not need to shout" she replied coming in from the garden.

"Aurelia this is Ocean we found him yesterday" Orfeo said quickly telling his sister what happened.

"That does fit, at the storm did cause some damage; four ships were badly damaged, but two did sink. Tell me Ocean can you remember any detail about the ship you were on?"

"Nothing other then pain, hunger, I was scared of the people in it. Nothing other then that."

"You are a mystery, I have contacts at the port, they could help you."

"Its ok I'm not sure I'm ready to find out just yet, I've got this feeling that life wasn't great where I came from. If my memories come back then fine, but if they don't."

"Well maybe you were supposed to get amnesia, so you could start a new life here" Tamora said.

"Maybe, that could make sense" Ocean replied smiling.

"Ocean you do not have rush you have time, but we do need to decide where you are staying" Valentine said a while later as they played on the beach.

"I though you said I could come with you."

"We meant that, thing is we live in a town in land, only here for as holiday" said Cahir.

"Scamp and I have homes back, we are not born street dogs" Colette said.

"I though we were friends, I though you would take care of me."

"Ocean you can come back with us if that is what we want, we will help you, if that is what you want" Tamora said.

"We just want you to know how things stand, where you want to live here or come back with us" Valentine said putting a paw over Ocean.

"If you stay I can help you" Aurelia said smiling.

"You guys were the fist dogs I met here, I want to go back with you."

"In that case welcome to the gang" said Valentine grinning.

"You can visit us at home Ocean" said Scamp grinning.

"I that will be great" replied Ocean jumping on Scamp and beginning a game of tag.

Soon everyone was involved racing along the sand and causing general mayhem as other dogs joined in. After a while the other dogs left the pups to it, as Scamp, Colette and Ocean had been joined by; a Jack Russell, whippet, Springer spaniel and two Labrador pups. Watching the pups play the humans laughed as they sent one man falling into a large hole dug by his children. Another man involved in a baseball game was distracted by the group, causing him to bowl badly and sent the ball into the batters left eye.

"Come on you three its time we were going" said Cahir as the batter glared at the dogs.

Leaving the dogs made their way into the fair where Scamp proved his street skills by stealing a cuddly killer whale from a souvenir stand. Running Scamp jumped onto the roof of a shop as the stall holder searched in vain.

"Slick move Scamp" Valentine said.

"Thanks, Ocean this is for you, a welcome present" Scamp said giving Ocean the toy.

"Wow thanks Scamp that was some act."

"Give it time Ocean and you could do that" replied Cahir as the sun began to set.

"I'm starving, been hours since we last ate" Valentine said as they passed a hotdog stand.

"Me to, battered cod with chips would go down well" Tamora replied.

"In that case I say we stop by The Whaler, they do lovely food" Aurelia replied.

"Sounds good" replied Valentine as they reached the fish shop.

Crouching down behind three benches the dogs waited for the right time, then sprang, making off with three bags full of fish and chips as the owners yelled after them. Climbing onto the flat roof of the coast guards station the group ate while watching the ships dock in the port.

"This food is great!" Ocean said biting his cod.

"I did tell you it was" Aurelia replied as she ate.

The following day dawned bright and clear, with temperatures reaching the hottest all summer. Playing in the water the dogs enjoyed its coolness as they swam, joined for the most part by dogs and humans alike. As the afternoon progressed the dogs were treated to ice cream from the kindly owner of The Arctic Seal ice cream parlour. Night fell along with the temperature and the dogs made their way to the pier where they watched a magical play about King Arthur. Taking tram home the group sat on the top deck with some concert goers, all in evening wear having been to the opera.

"This has been the best holiday ever" Scamp said as they sat.

"I've enjoyed it, I wish we could stay longer" Colette replied as they got off.

"Sorry but your parents don't know you're here, I don't think they would be happy about you staying longer" replied Tamora.

"She's right, you've been an the street a fortnight, they will be getting worried" replied Orfeo as they fell to sleep.

The following afternoon the group jumped on a train home, sharing their carriage with three other dogs. Chatting the group learned the dogs needed to leave town quickly, though the reason why they didn't find out. Two stations later the dogs looked up in shock as a male leopard and his owner jumped on.

"Hope you do not mind us being in here, driver will not let us in with the other passengers" the cat said smiling.

"Fine as long as you don't try anything" replied Valentine.

"Trust me I do not want trouble, besides I don't eat dogs, so relax, I was raised with three of them" the cat replied.

Arriving back at the station they found Ilar and Tara waiting for them as they got off.

"Have a good time?" time she asked as they walked into town.

"We did this is Ocean" Tamora replied quickly explaining the situation.

"Well I am glad to meet you Ocean" Tara said smiling at him.

Arriving back at the jail the group found that there had been a few dramas but nothing that Xavier couldn't handle. Falling to sleep next to Colette that night Ocean though about how much his life had changed, and how happy he was to be with them.


	7. All the old ganf

All the old gang

A few days later Lady and Tramp arrived at the jail where they saw Scamp, Colette and Ocean playing ball. Seeing their parents the pups ran up to them as Valentine, Orfeo and Tamora walked out of the jail.

"Hi Mum hi Dad" both said walking up to them.

"Well you both look well" Lady said looking at the pair.

"We have had such a great time" said Colette.

"Yeh Uncle Valentine and Aunt Tamora have taught us all the tricks" said Scamp.

"I heard about the incident with the dogcatcher, the postman and the pond, which was a clever trick you pulled" Tramp said grinning at his son.

"Thanks Dad I had to think fast with that."

"I have to admit Scamp I had quiet a shock when I heard" Lady replied.

"Well that proves how much of me there is in him. You two have had longer then we intended on the streets, it is time you came home with us" said Tramp looking at the filthy pair.

"Yes it time to come home, we have missed you both and Jim, Junior and Darling are beginning to wonder where you both are."

"However I've plans to meet Buster and Tara today, do pair fancy coming along?" asked Tramp.

"I cannot Daddy I promised I would show Ocean round town" Colette replied.

"Fine by me, how about you Scamp?"

"I'd love to come, I want to see what you guys do."

"Is that alright with you Pidge?"

"Fine I will go with Colette and Ocean to watch over them, you both be careful. If I hear any report of accidents….."

"Then I am sure you will skin me alive, come on whirl wind."

Walking out of the jail and into town the pair met Buster and Tara outside the Post Office. The pair were sat chatting happily to a Springer Spaniel whose owners ran the post office.

"Morning Scamp about what I did, I'm sorry I wasn't myself back then" Buster said.

"Ok well let's forget about that, if Dads forgiven you then so can I" Scamp replied.

"Well now that is sorted we can get going" Tara said as they walked away from the post office.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tramp asked as postman passed them by.

"We have to visit Dunky and Peg, I promised them I would take you both over" Tara replied as they arrived at the Purple Cat theatre.

"Wow what is this place?" asked Scamp as they walked in.

"A safe place for street dogs" Tara replied as a chocolate brown dog walked down the stairs.

"Morning Tramp long time no see" he said.

"Great to see you to Dunky" Tramp replied.

"So this is Scamp, I've heard a lot about you and your adventures."

"Really who told you that?"

"That would be me tenderfoot" looking round the group saw Angel walking towards them with Peg.

"Hi Angel what are you doing here?"

"Hasn't anyone told you? This place was my home when I was a pup Dunky and Peg are my parents."

"Why did you live with the Junkyard Dogs if you could have lived here?"

"I wanted to prove I could take care of myself, after five families I was to proud to come back here and prove my parents right about how humans often treated dogs."

"Tramp it has been a while, and Scamp as well I glad to meet you at last" Peg said.

"You look well Peg, I heard about your escape from the pound, good going" Tramp said.

"Well I wasn't going to stay in there when I was needed here. Buster I could kill you for what happened to Angel" Peg said glaring murderously at Buster who stepped back.

"Peg listen I tried to make Angel come back here, but she wouldn't come, she's stubborn like you."

"Just be thankful she's in one piece or I would toast you alive, I am just glad Tara was able to watch out for her and Scamp was able to give her a home. And thankfully the junk managed to knock the old Buster back and clear your head" Peg replied smiling.

"Nice going Buster anger Peg and Dunky of all dogs" Tara replied grinning.

"Lay of it Tara I've made my apologies, you're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not yet, I just want to make sure you've learned your lesson" she replied smiling.

"You deserved it Buster I was not happy when I heard what happened. By rights Angel should have come here where it's safe." Dunky replied coolly.

"Dad its ok Buster wasn't himself and trying to protect me, besides Jewel was around most days, just not when Scamp was with us" Angel replied.

"Yeh how come I never met her?" asked Scamp.

"Its complicated kid, we had had an argument, we needed some space. I might take you meet her later on, depends on how much you annoy me" Buster replied with a grin.

"Yeh things are not all as simple as they seem Scamp, trust me relationships are complicated" Tara said.

"Ours seems pretty simple" Angel and Scamp replied.

"Just you both wait till you grow up, right now you are both very young" Tara replied as they walked into one of the gardens.

"You all should go to The Jade Dragon and see Tao" Peg said sitting under a blossom tree.

"He wants to meet Scamp" Dunky said to Tara.

"Tao is my brother, he was called Keir but his owner gave him the name Tao which he goes by now."

Walking inside and up the grand staircase the dogs met the other inhabitants, many of whom knew Tramp, Buster and Tara. Among them to Tramp's great surprise was Trixi and her pups.

"Well this is surprise, didn't think I'd ever see you here gain Tramp" she said.

"You were the last dog I expect to meet either, so how's things?"

"Fine I suppose just got these rascals to look after."

"What no sign of their Father or your other pups?"

"I though you would be better then that, you know what happened its not my fault this time. If it wasn't for your brother Valentine then we could have been happy."

"There you go Trix blame all your problems on Valentine, I'm surprised you haven't had a visit from him or Tamora given who's pups these are. Also seeing as two of yours fought against The Ravens" said Tara walking up and looking at the pups.

"Stay out of this Tara, I haven't seen any of my other pups since I told them about these ones."

"Not a surprise at all considering all the scandal they caused, I thought even you would have had more sense after what happened last year."

"Shut it Tara you don't know anything, besides the way you act."

"I have self respect and at least my guy loves me and I him. I've dated four dogs only but each time it end. I loved each of them till they broke my heart" Tara replied.

"Cool it Tara lets not start this again, so tell me Trixi when did you and the pups moved in?" asked Buster.

"Couple a days I'm not stayin though, just a stop gap till I can fine somewhere else."

"You're not being forced out are you?"

"No I just don't want to stay here is all, too many dogs see what I'm doin."

"You are better off here Trixi as are your pups this place is safe for them to grow up in."

"Few months and they will out on their own, I can't take care of em for ever" Trixi replied walking out with the pups following behind.

"That was cruel Tara" said Buster.

"Well she had it coming and after all she's done you cannot deny she didn't deserve it. You know how many hearts she's broken, I just hoped what I said might make her think twice, she's not exactly as young as she used to be" Tara replied as they walked to the Jade Dragon restaurant.

"She did deserve it even some of Lady's house friends have heard of Trixi, one even dated her. Trixi hasn't changed much since I dated her, I pity her pups though" Tramp said.

"Well she never was the maternal sort. You were lucky to see what she was, she leads every boyfriends on a merry dance, now wonder her other pups don't speak to her."

"Other pups, how many?" asked Scamp.

"I think she has about twelve others" Tara replied as Scamp gazed in shock.

"That many wow"

"It is only about three even speak to her. Two got themselves killed when the jail was taken, four left town, two live by the river, one has a home and other three are on the streets" Tara replied as they reached the restaurant.

Going round the back they saw a light brown dog with cream paws and eyes chatting to a Siamese cat.

"Angel" the dogs said running over.

"Hi Tao these are my friends" Angel replied introducing the others.

"It's great to meet you Scamp, I've heard a lot about you from Angel and Tara" Tao replied.

"Great to meet you two, who's this?" Scamp replied looking at the cat.

"My name is Solada I live here with Tao" the cat replied walking over.

"Sorry but we know two like you that are nothing but trouble" replied Scamp.

"Oh I know about Si and Am they always caused trouble as kittens, I assure you I am nothing like my sisters."

"You're their sister!" Tramp and Scamp said in shock.

"Yes I am but please I do not wish to cause trouble, I prefer to go hunting and play."

"You can trust her, never causes any trouble other then giving people the odd fright or bring her kills back" Tao said.

"In that case we are pleased to meet you."

"Tao how are things here, I meant to come over sooner but" Angel said.

"Angel its fine I understand how things are, I've been busy here myself what with my owner breaking his leg."

"So does this mean you approve of Scamp?"

"Angel it doesn't matter whether I do or not you'll stay with him anyway. Scamp I tell you my sister does what she wants when she wants" Tao said.

"Well lets leave you both to catch up, we have places to be" Tramp said.

"We have, catch you both later" Tara called as Buster led them out into the streets.

Heading out the group stopped as the dogcatchers van appeared from round a blind corner. Seeing it they ran up a street, jumping onto passing tram as the dogcatcher looked for pray.

"That was close" Buster said when they got off at the Town Hall a few stops later.

"It was, what are we doing here?" asked Scamp.

"Visiting a few old friends and I needed to check on Jewel" Buster replied leading them down a street and through the gates of The George Washington School for Young Ladies and Gentlemen. Walking in they walked along a path up to a small summer house, where they saw a Dalmatian with a green ribbon round her neck laying on the porch next to three girls. Seeing the dogs the girls got up and went to sit on the bench.

"Buster you came I was not expecting you till later" the Dalmatian said smiling.

"I've been out all night and I got worried about you, plus I wanted you to meet Scamp" Buster replied licking her.

"Buster you do not have to worry about me, my human friends here take good care of me" she replied as the human girls smiled.

"I suppose they do, they seem happy about us living here."

"I have lived here since I was a puppy everyone sees me as the unofficial pet, even the Headmaster and Mistress pet me when they see me. The pupils play with me and give me food. It was the music teacher and the math tutor that first took me in, they got the staff to give me a home." Jewel said smiling as the three girls walked away.

"Shouldn't they be in class?"

"It was free period they came down to bring me some old blankets their parents did not want. Very nice blankets but the parents hated them and their parents were having a clear out."

"It sounds like a nice arrangement you have here" said Tara with a smile.

"It is Tara, everyone is happy to have me living here. Some of the pupils I met four years ago when they were children and I've seen them grow up. The three who just left are my special friends as is music teacher Mrs Bibby."

"A Mrs that works that's odd" said Scamp.

"Well it fits as she is married to the Latin teacher, both seem happy here. So you are Tramps son, I heard all about your little escapade with Buster."

"I just wanted to be free I didn't know it would cause all that trouble."

"I am not blaming you Scamp if anything it knocked some sense back into Buster, but that is the past. I did hear from the students all about the incident with the dogcatcher, the postman and the duck pond. That was talk of the school as it happened said postman had just delivered a large pile of mail here" Jewel laughed.

"I've heard loads of dogs mention that."

"Well what do you expect it spread like fire, even the housedogs around here heard of it, all agree the dogcatcher got what he deserved" Jewel said as the bell rang for lunch.

"Something smells good" Tramp said as they pupils arrived in the yard.

"It is venison pie today for cooked food along with duck soap an sandwiches. We could go and get some once lunch is finished there is always something left over." Jewel said as a group of six girls spread a mat on the grass and sat down to eat.

From their spot the dogs watched the pupils who brought their lunch eat on the grass and under trees. Looking up as the three girls from earlier walked up the dogs wagged their tails as the girls sat on the bench eating their lunches. On the grass a group of boys played football, another baseball, girls sat chatting, some played lacrosse or skipping. Then one of the boys playing baseball hit the ball hard with it missing the caretaker by millimetres, before hitting and dinting his spade.

"Mind your aim!" he called.

"Sorry I aimed wrong" the boy called as the dogs headed for the kitchens and the caretaker examined the dent in his spade.

Walking round they found that the kitchen door was open and that one of the senor boys was chatting to one of the young maids. The maid in question cleaned the dormitories occupied by those that boarded at the school during term time.

"Oh look its Jewel and friends" the maid said spotting the dogs.

"They must want to some lunch, let's find another place to go" the boy replied leading the grinning maid away.

"Well that stories as clear as day" Tramp said watching the pair leave.

"Mrs Cullen we've got Jewel and friends for lunch!" called one of the kitchen maids spotting the dogs.

"Coming Maude, hello you lot come for lunch" walking up the dogs saw a large built women with a smiling face.

"Looks like she's brought Onyx as well" Maude said appearing next to Mrs Cullen.

"Looks like and it appears two of their friends have homes, see two collars."

"That's a surprise" Maude replied bending down to stroke the dogs.

"Let's see now there's some pie left, seems everyone wanted sandwiches and soup today. How about that venison pie with a couple o spuds and a bow o water?"

At this the dogs barked a yes and both women laughed, returning a short time later with the food. Biting into the pie Scamp and Tramp grinned as it tasted lovely with the mashed spuds going down just as well. As they ate they heard the bell go for the end of lunch.

"That was lovely" Tara said as they left the school a short time later.

"It was, so where to now?" Scamp asked as they walked down the road.

"No where special we just see what needs doing" Tara replied leading them across to the town hall.

Later that afternoon the gang were walking near one of the many warehouse a small tanned mongrel ran out up to them gasping for breath.

"Buster Tara I am so glad I've found you" he said.

"Slow down Cookie, now tell me what's the drama?" asked Tara.

"We've got trouble, Rhett's managed to get himself and Clover locked inside the cellar of The Cosmopolitan" Cookie replied.

"Oh you have got to be flipping joking, The Cosmopolitan what the flipping heck were they doing there?" Buster said glaring at Cookie.

"Listen Buster don't shoot me I'm just the messenger. We're not sure on detail but we think Rhett led Clover in there to get some food. Listen they are both trapped, will you come and lend us a paw getting em out?"

"Course I will, you think I'd leave my niece in that cellar with Rhett of all dog?"

"I wouldn't, Tara would you mind?" Cookie asked.

"Course not, you coming T?  
"I think you guys could do with an extra paw on this one, come on whirl wind lets go" Tramp replied.

As the group into the nice part of town Cookie filled Tramp and Scamp in on who Rhett was and his relationship with Clover. Rhett it turned out was a dog from Charleston who had come up to New England a year previously.

"So this Rhett is a house dog then?" Scamp asked.

"No he's a stray born and bred" Cookie replied.

"Then what's he doing here and how on earth did he get here?" asked Tramp in surprise.

"Not that sure, he said he wanted to get out of the South, fancied a change so he jumped on a train."

"But I wouldn't bet on that being all true, he seems a charmer to me" Buster replied.

"They all are on the streets, especially long legged sandy red Scottish Deer hounds" Tara replied as they reached to hotel.

Slipping through the back gate the pair saw Pirate and one of Clover friends Violet standing next to a window.

"Where are they?" asked Buster.

"Down in that cellar Uncle Buster, they got in through the outside door" Pirate replied pointing to a slopping trap door.

Looking down through the window they saw Clover and Rhett standing next to several bags of spuds, a rack of cheese and several racks of vegetables.

"Whose bright idea was it?" called Buster glaring at Rhett.

"Mine I saw it as an easy way to get food" replied Rhett coolly.

"Buster relax lets just think of a way of getting them out before you start" Tramp said.

"I know T, I just cannot see how we do that" Buster replied.

"We'll figure it" Tramp replied walking round to the door.

"Dam T this goin to be hard, that door is locked tight" Tara said.

"It is, Cookie how long to next delivery?" asked Tramp.

"No clue you had better ask Diamond, if she'll even talk to you" Cookie replied.

"Who is that?"

"The poodle who's owners run the hotel" Cookie replied.

"Well then I had better try and see here."

"Good luck T, she is a snob who thinks street dogs are nothing better then dirt on her paws. She thinks we are so below her that she will not even speak to us" Tara replied.

"Well I'm in luck then as I'm not a street dog any more, come on Scamp lets she if we can persuade this glamour puss to talk to us."

"She should do, we are both wearing collars" Scamp replied as they slipped into the large garden used by the guests.

Entering they were met with well kept lawns and flower beds, sitting on a large water fountain was a cream coloured poodle.

"Good afternoon Miss I was wondering we could help us?" Tramp asked.

"Good afternoon Sir my name is Diamond, how exactly can I help?" Diamond asked smiling at them.

"We need know when the next deliveries of food for the hotel are."

"My I ask Sir why you wish to know such things?"

"A couple of friends of ours are trapped down in your cellar and we want to get them out."

"A STREET DOG! You look like a house dog but you are nothing more then common street trash."

"My Dads not a street dog, he's as much as house pet as you are. He just happens to have lived on the streets" Scamp said.

"Why you little, you look like a house dog."

"My son was born a house pet and he's right I did used to be a street dog before I met his mother."

"Well in that case why are you still dallying with street dogs, you are a respectable dog now?"

"My friends will still be my friends no matter where I live."

"So that time we've come for, do you have it?" asked Scamp.

"Five o'clock tomorrow morning and you had best make sure those street trash friends are out before then" Diamond replied looking at the pair with disgust .

"Thank you" Tramp said as he and Scamp left.

"Annette sounds just like her" Scamp said.

"I know Scamp but she's much older then you're sister, she has never known street dogs like Annette has." Tramp replied as they rejoined the others outside the cellar.

"So T how did it go with posh poodle, she talk to you both?" asked Buster.

"She did till she found out how I used to be a street dog, and then Scamp gave her a piece of his mind."

"Nice going Scamp, so did she help?"

"Yeh she talked next deliveries five am next morning."

"So its ten pm now, that gives use a decent amount of time" Tara said.

"What six seven hours that's workable but not great" Cookie said.

"Trust me Cookie that's far better then other times we've had" Tramp said.

"He's right Cookie its better then some times, your only young seven hours is a luxury" said Tara.

"Well I know this place is open all night, there's always someone on the front desk and three night wardens" Scamp said.

"How do you know that?" asked Tara.

"One of Colette's friends owner works here as the chief" replied Scamp as the dogs walked round to the front door.

"This is going to be a tough one, there are no boxes near that window" Pirate said as they watched a smartly dressed group walk out.

"Then I suppose we have to get them out via the door and hope we don't get caught" Tramp said.

"How do you suppose we do that? Thing is T smart as we are that is going to be tough. Staff will take one look at us and call the pound, very dangerous" Buster said.

"T we cannot do this without getting caught or at least seen by that Diamond. She sees us she'll give the game away. Maybe its better to wait till morning when the cellar opens and distract the delivery men" Tara said.

"I could get in and out without being seen; even if I was caught I am a house dog. If I wasn't"

"No absolutely not that is far too dangerous" Tramp said cutting Scamp off.

"But Dad I could do I know I could, we have to get them out somehow."

"I hate to say this but Scamps right T, he's small but with wits, far less of a chance of him being spotted then the rest of us" said Buster looking at the pair.

"I know it would seem like a good idea but I don't like the risks involved at all. If this went wrong Scamp could find himself in the pound. Lady would kill me if anything happened."

"Well then we are just going to have to find a way to make sure Scamp isn't seen."

"Buster I know you're worried about Clover but Scamp would not be able to turn the door handle."

"Then another goes in with him while the rest of use cause a distraction" said Tara looking at the hotel.

"That would work Tara but we would need a long lasting distraction."

"Pity that poodle is so stuck up, she could have been useful" said Cookie.

"Than it is lucky she is not the only animal that lives here" looking up they saw a blue-grey long haired cat washing her paws on a balcony.

"Who are you?" asked Tara.

"Mist, I am owned by the daughter of Diamonds owners and unlike her I do not mind street animals. Promise not to harm me and I will come down and help you."

"We promise Mist, trust me none of us case cats unless needed" Buster said.

"Fair enough" with that Mist gracefully descended soon arriving at the dog's feet.

"So tell where exactly are these friends of yours trapped?"

"Cellar under the kitchens, we need to get them out before the morning" replied Buster.

"That is a rather hard place to escape from but then again, it will be quiet this time of night. Now the kitchen door is always unlocked till around one as to allow the staff to serve refreshments to those guests that have been out. I can lead you in but I cannot open a shut door and we would need a lookout."

"I can open doors and Scamp could act as a lookout inside" replied Tramp.

"Yes but the others would need to watch, one on the main door, another at the cellar window and another hidden near the stairs."

"We will all have that covered, Scamp and Tramp can change roles once the doors are open" replied Buster as Tara and Cookie nodded in agreement.

"Alright then follow me and stay low" Mist replied leading Tramp, Scamp and Tara into the hotel.

Fortunately for the group luck was with them, and they arrived at the kitchen door without running into anyone. With Tara lying hidden under an old black fur coat near passage leading from the main entrance to the kitchens and Scamp stood at the kitchen door, they were readying to go in. Quickly turning the handle Tramp let himself and Mist into the dark kitchen, with Mist leading him over to the cellar.

"Quick as you can Tramp I've just seen the clock and it is near eleven, at about which time the theatre crowds start returning."

"I've got in Mist" Tramp replied as he went into the cellar.

Walking down the brick steps Tramp found himself in a very large room at was a mistune of all sorts of delicious smells. Sacks of flour, sugar, carrots, onions and turnips stood near shelves of chicken, beef, sausages, eggs and thousands of cans.

"CLOVER RHETT" Tramp called as the call echoed.

"TRAMP OVER HERE" looking round Tramp saw the pair out from behind a shelf full of cheese and eggs.

"At last you took your time" Rhett said.

"You just keep quiet, come on we've got to be going now" Tramp replied quickly leading the pair back up the cellar steps where they found Mist waiting for them.

"Stay quiet and stay there a party have arrived back and are wanting tea before bed, I will call when it is clear" Mist hissed before closing the door.

Laying down the three listened to the voices outside all praying they would not be found. Anxious minutes passed as water boiled, crockery was moved and feet walked across the stone floor. Then the door opened and Mist looked in on them.

"Out now before another group come" she said as they slipped silently out into the hall.

"Scamp" Tramp called in a voice just above a whisper.

"Here Dad" looking round Tramp smiled broadly as Scamp emerged from the staff cupboard wearing a waiters jacket.

"You look very smart."

"I had to hide quickly, I pulled this down on me in case the staff went in" Scamp replied as Tramp pulled the jacket off him.

"Now please hurry along others will be coming back" whispered Mist ushering the group along the corridor.

Arriving at the main entrance they stood next to Tara as they watched a large party walking in and clatter upstairs.

"You are going to have to try and run out, I will distract those on the desk" said Mist.

"Thank you for this Mist" said Clover smiling.

"A pleasure to help you both" she replied running over to the desk and meowing.

Like lighting the dogs moved running through the entrance hall, and sending a group of five men flying as they ran out the front door.

As the men hurled abuse and three staff went after the dogs, the group ran off into the dark streets With their street skills the staff soon lost sight of the dogs and went back, still wondering where the dogs had come from. The next morning the kitchen staff received a rather unexpected shock when they discovered that two strings of sausages, five rashers of bacon, four donuts and an entire chocolate cake had somehow vanished over night.

The dogs however had not gone far from the hotel in fact they had dived into a garden a short distance away and waited till the staff turned back.

"Well that was fun" said Rhett.

"FUN! That was not fun at all, you both could have been" snarled Buster walking away in anger.

"I would not have let that happen, I did this all the time in Charleston and I was never caught."  
"Uncle Buster please calm down even the best street dog can make the odd mistake" said Clover glaring at Buster.

"Clover I though you had more sense" said Tara as she Tramp and Scamp walked away to join Buster, leaving Rhett with an angry Pirate.

"Well we've had an eventful day, Rhett is going to be in pain once Pirate is done with him" said Tara smiling.

"We have and I think it is time Scamp and I went home, Colette will already be there" replied Tramp as they walked.

"It is Scamps spent enough time on the streets" replied Buster as they entered Snob Hill.

Arriving at the house the group found Lady, Colette, Ocean, Valentine and Tamora sat chatting in the lawn.

"At last I was starting to worry" said Lady running up to them.

"Sorry Pidge we had to help a couple of friends out of trouble."

"You are both back in one piece and that is all that matters, bed I think both of you look tired."

"I am shattered Mom I feel like I could sleep for a week. How was today Ocean?" asked Scamp sitting down next to his friend.

"Great Colette and Tamora gave me a tour; I think I am going to like living here."

"Glad go here it Ocean, so Scamp how was it seeing your Dad and friends in action?" asked Valentine with a grin.

"Amazing" replied Scamp.

As the warm summer night drew on the group curled up together on the porch all thinking about the events of the weeks before.

"This pair are clearly half and half" Valentine whispered.

"No doubt about that, a good thing they accept both sides of us" replied Tramp.

"They do after all family does not obey any boundaries" replied Lady looking down at her sleeping pups.


End file.
